


Wisdom (Unfinished)

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Wisdom Teeth, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: “Speaking of your teeth,” Louis said as he set his mug down, “we need to have a chat about them.”“We do?” Harry said, looking worriedly at Louis.





	Wisdom (Unfinished)

“Yep, I’m right here baby, almost done,” Louis was saying to Harry, the younger boy draped over Dr. Gray’s shoulder as Louis got him back in his track pants. Harry was whining, mildly sedated after his checkup had started out fine, but descended into a meltdown once his diaper had to be taken off, refusing to let that happen.  
  
“Yeah, you were a good boy, weren’t you?” Dr. Gray said as he held Harry, Louis wiggling his boots back on his feet.  
  
“Okay mister, all dressed,” Louis declared as he finished and took Harry back into his arms.  
  
“Any other questions?” Dr. Gray asked, straightening out his lab coat that Harry had disheveled over the hour.  
  
“Um, yeah, you wouldn’t happen to know of a dentist that would deal well with him? We’re sticking by home for a while and I’d like him to have a really thorough checkup, it’s hard to get in with tours and all that sometimes,” Louis asked.  
  
“Oh, yeah, I know a few dentists who deal well with littles but Dr. Merritt is really good, I know him and his team handle everything under the sun with ease, I’ll grab you his card and let you on your way,” Dr. Gray said, opening his office door and letting Louis walk out with a ‘thank you’ and a smile.  
  
—  
  
“No it’s yucky,” Harry complained as Louis held him hostage in his lap, trying desperately to get Harry to take his sedative for the dentist.  
  
“Harry, please behave, it’ll only be yucky for a second and then I’ve got you a cup of water to wash it down with, I promise it’ll help you,” Louis tried to explain, not wanting to go into huge specifics about what was going to happen in a few hours.  
  
“But I’m not sick, I don’t need medicine,” Harry said, Louis suppressing the need to sigh about Harry’s reasoning.  
  
“I know you’re not sick but you have to take it anyways,” Louis said, “sometimes we have to take medicine even if we don’t feel sick.”  
  
Louis watched as Harry tried to figure out why he needed the medication, a little frown set on his face as he looked down at the syringe full of orange liquid that had his name stuck on it.  
  
“Promise I’ll get it down in your mouth so you don’t even taste it too much,” Louis said, holding the syringe up to Harry’s lips.  
  
“Good boy love,” Louis praised as Harry let him put the syringe in his mouth, getting it as far back as he could before depressing the medication down his throat.  
  
“Here’s your water, have a drink love,” Louis said as Harry soured over the taste, Louis taking the syringe away and grabbing Harry’s sippy cup of water, letting him drink away the taste.  
  
“Good boy baby, that’s all I wanted,” Louis said, giving the side of Harry’s head a kiss as he finished drinking, turning to look at Louis.  
  
“Can I keep colouring now?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, of course love,” Louis replied, helping Harry back down in front of the coffee table where all of his colouring supplies were, “just ask if you need anything, I’ll be right behind you.”  
  
Louis made sure that Harry was settled before leaning back on the couch and checking the time, knowing that Harry should start getting sleepy within an hour. Harry happily went on colouring infront of Louis, Louis not being able to resist smiling about it.  
  
—  
  
Forty five minutes and a handful of coloured pages later, Louis watched as Harry suddenly stopped his crayon on his paper, peaking over his shoulder to check if Louis was there still, continuing to colour afterwards.  
  
“Daddy?” Harry asked a few seconds later, laying his crayon down in the middle of his book and turning to the side to look at Louis.  
  
“Yes love?” Louis asked, leaning forward as Harry blinked up at him.  
  
“I feel funny,” Harry said, Louis helping him up onto the couch as he tried to get up himself.  
  
“Yeah? Do you feel a little sleepy baby?” Louis asked, letting Harry get in his lap sideways, cuddling up to him.  
  
“Yeah, sleepy daddy,” Harry agreed, his medication starting to affect him.  
  
“That’s good, you can be sleepy, it’s all fine,” Louis said, letting Harry get used to his medication in silence, gently becoming sedated and quiet.  
  
“We have to get up now, okay?” Louis said a few minutes later, Harry humming as he gripped Louis’ collar, getting adjusted in Louis’ arms as Louis stood up.  
  
Louis quietly walked around the house and grabbed the few items he needed with Harry in his arms, wrapping Harry up in a blanket along the way. He slipped on his shoes with ease, Harry keeping his head rested on Louis’ shoulder.  
  
“Why car?” Harry asked as Louis headed into the garage, Harry still alert enough to his surroundings.  
  
“Because you have an appointment with the dentist in a bit, gunna get those teeth cleaned,” Louis finally broke to Harry, getting him buckled into the back of the Range Rover.  
  
“No thanks,” Harry said, making Louis smile.  
  
“Sorry love, I know it’s not fun but you have to, it’s important to do,” Louis said, making sure Harry was comfortable before shutting his door and heading for the drivers seat.  
  
“Have a rest love, we have a bit of a drive,” Louis said as he looked back at Harry from the front, rubbing Harry’s knee as he looked ready to fall asleep already.  
  
The drive was quiet as Louis watched the sun set, having gotten Harry’s appointment half an hour after their last person, the office understanding and allowing them to come in so late. Louis could hear Harry’s gentle breathing from the back, looking back at him at a red light, smiling at the sight of him passed out in the seat.  
  
“Hi baby,” Louis said as they got to the office, Louis parking and getting to Harry who woke up as his seatbelt was taken off.  
  
“I don’t wanna,” Harry mumbled out as Louis picked him up and made sure he had a blanket with him.  
  
“I know you don’t but it’s important and you’ll be done before you know it,” Louis said, locking the Range Rover and walking towards the building.  
  
“Hi, you must be Louis,” the receptionist said as Louis stepped in the door, smiling at her.  
  
“That’s me, and this is Harry,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s back as he laid his head on Louis’ shoulder.  
  
“Perfect, Dr. Merritt will be with you in a moment,” she said as she signed Harry in, Louis swaying Harry around the empty waiting room.  
  
“Harry?” was called a minute later, Louis turning and smiling to the man standing in a doorway.  
  
“Hi, I’m doctor Merritt, you must be Louis,” he said, shaking Louis’ hand, “and you must be Harry.”  
  
Dr. Merritt smiled at Harry over Louis’ shoulder, Louis following him when Harry didn’t have a reaction, Dr. Merritt taking them to an exam room.  
  
“Shhh, I’m right here,” Louis said as Harry whined, Louis gently sliding him into the chair. Louis threw his blanket over his legs, tucking it over Harry’s waist.  
  
“Hi, we just have a few things to do today, okay? Get those teeth all cleaned up for you,” Dr. Merritt said as he sat on his stool beside Harry, an assistant coming into the room and getting Louis to sit on a stool on the other side of Harry.  
  
“I just have a couple questions first,” Dr. Merritt asked, looking in Harry’s file, “no medication change?”  
  
“His inhalers changed, he’s just on the one now,” Louis answered, Harry too distracted by a bib being put on him by the assistant to answer.  
  
“Okay, no pain or swelling?” Dr. Merritt asked next.  
  
“I think his wisdom teeth have been a little painful lately, it’s been a little difficult to floss, cause his teeth seem really tight together?” Louis said, Dr. Merritt nodding.  
  
“Okay, we’re going to xray so we’ll check that all out and see what’s going on,” Dr. Merritt said, putting Harry’s file on the counter and getting a pair of gloves on.  
  
“I’m just going to feel,” Dr. Merritt warned before feeling along Harry’s jaw, Harry frowning up at him.  
  
“Hi, do you feel a little spacey?” Dr. Merritt asked, smiling as Harry couldn’t keep his eyes focused.  
  
“Sleepy,” Harry replied with, watching as Dr. Merritt finished and rolled to the wall, taking the xray shield off of it.  
  
“That’s good, sleepy is a good feeling isn’t it?” Dr. Merritt said, laying the heavy shield over Harry.  
  
“We’re just going to take a couple xrays, okay? I just need you to open for me,” Dr. Merritt said as he stuck a little tab of plastic into Harry’s mouth, getting him to bite down on it.  
  
“Perfect, we’ll be right back,” Dr. Merritt said as his assistant positioned the xray beside Harry’s cheek, guiding Louis into the hallway afterwards. Louis waited as Harry’s xrays were done, listening as Dr. Merritt gently guided Harry on what he needed to do.  
  
“He’s being perfect, we’re all done,” Dr. Merritt said as he finished the last xray, looking at the computer screen.  
  
“I don’t think I have great news though,” he said, beckoning Louis over to the computer.  
  
“So it looks like his wisdom teeth are mildly impacted and pushing on his other teeth which would explain the tightness, and you can see that they’re also on an angle which isn’t great,” Dr. Merritt showed Louis on the xray.  
  
“Does that mean they need to come out?” Louis asked, dreading the answer.   
  
“Unfortunately yes, it would be good if they came out,” Dr. Merritt said, Louis humming and nodding his head.  
  
“We can do it right here in the office, wether he’s feeling little or not,” Dr. Merritt said, “we have lots of options depending on if he can handle being semi awake or if he’d like to be totally asleep.”  
  
“Okay, we’ll have to discuss it and I’ll let you know,” Louis said, Dr. Merritt nodding and heading back to Harry.  
  
“You let me know,” Dr. Merritt said to Louis, “for now, let’s get these teeth all cleaned up.”  
  
Louis took his place back on his stool, smiling at Harry who had been uncovered from the shield by the assistant, a pair of sunglasses in his hand.  
  
“Can we pop these on please?” Dr. Merritt asked Harry, taking the sunglasses from Harry’s loose hold and putting them over his eyes.  
  
“Okay, open nice and big for me,” Dr. Merritt asked, Harry opening his mouth for the dentist.  
  
“Very good, look at all these big boy teeth in here,” Dr. Merritt said, looking over Harry’s teeth.  
  
“Yeah, you’re a good little brusher, aren’t you?” Dr. Merritt praised, Harry squirming a bit as Dr. Merritt got a tool and started checking his gums.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s forearm to calm him.  
  
Harry started whining as his teeth were cleaned, hating the sound and feeling of it.  
  
“It doesn’t feel very nice, does it? You’re doing a good job though,” Dr. Merritt said as he worked along Harry’s teeth, cleaning him up.  
  
“Just a little suction,” Dr. Merritt said partway through, Harry twisting his feet and whining as they sucked up his spit.  
  
“It’s okay, I know it’s a bit noisy,” Dr. Merritt said, “just cleaning you up.”  
  
“You’re good baby,” Louis said, reaching down and rubbing Harry’s knee.  
  
“I’m almost done this part, just a little more to go,” Dr. Merritt said as he continued working, Harry quieting down until Dr. Merritt had finished.  
  
“Good job,” Dr. Merritt said to Harry before turning to Louis, “there was just a little bit of bleeding, but overall he’s pretty good.”  
  
“I’m just going to polish your teeth now, it’s going to be a little noisy but it won’t hurt at all,” Dr. Merritt said as he got his polisher ready, Harry worrying as soon as he heard the noise of it.  
  
“No,” Harry whined but kept his mouth open, letting Dr. Merritt polish his teeth.  
  
“You okay? I know, it’s noisy,” Dr. Merritt asked as he picked up more paste, Harry visibly upset but still nodding that he was okay.  
  
“Good boy love, you’re doing so well,” Louis praised, holding Harry’s hand and letting him squeeze it as his teeth were polished.  
  
“Almost done,” Dr. Merritt said as he worked along each of Harry’s teeth, his assistant sucking up Harry’s spit.  
  
“There we go, all done with that,” Dr. Merritt said a minute later, putting his polisher down.  
  
“Good job, I’m just gunna floss your teeth,” Dr. Merritt said, Harry beginning to cry as his teeth were flossed.   
  
“They are tight, aren’t they?” Dr. Merritt said as he struggled, wiggling the floss inbetween Harry’s jammed up teeth.  
  
“Yeah, we struggle too,” Louis said, tears escaping down Harry’s temples.  
  
“Okay, all done, you can have a rinse,” Dr. Merritt said as he finished, sitting Harry up in the chair and his assistant holding a cup of water up to his lips, a funnel held under his chin.  
  
“Slosh it around baby, just like at home,” Louis instructed, Harry drinking a little and rinsing his mouth before spitting, Louis getting up and wiping his mouth with his bib.  
  
“Good job bubs, yeah you’re all done,” Louis said as the assistant put the water down and took Harry’s bib and glasses off, letting Louis pick Harry up.  
  
“Shhh, you were perfect love,” Louis said as Harry had a little cry on his shoulder, arms slung around Louis’ neck.  
  
“His wisdom teeth are a little swollen and I can see them poking out, I’d like to have them out within a month if that’s okay with you. I think they may start pushing other teeth out of alignment if we don’t, and that would cause even more problems for him in the future,” Dr. Merritt said quietly to Louis, picking up Harry’s blanket that was dragging on the floor, wrapping it around Harry’s back.  
  
“Okay, is there any other work he needs done too? Or just the wisdom teeth?” Louis asked.  
  
“Just the wisdom teeth, everything else looks good,” Dr. Merritt said.  
  
“And the down time for the wisdom teeth?”  
  
“About two weeks or so, he’ll have dissolving stitches afterwards and he’ll come in for a check at the end of two weeks and then should be good to go.”  
  
“Okay, perfect. Thank you so much for looking after him,” Louis said.  
  
“Our pleasure, he’s very good, aren’t you?” Dr. Merritt said as Harry sat up in Louis’ arms, his tears dying down.  
  
“It’s okay, you won’t remember this tomorrow,” Dr. Merritt said as Harry looked worried, Louis patting him on the back.  
  
“He’ll just sleep off the medication through the night, right?”  
  
“Yep, he might be a little groggy and impaired tomorrow but it should clear up through the day,” Dr. Merritt confirmed for Louis.  
  
“Okay, well, I guess it’s bedtime isn’t it love?” Louis asked Harry, bidding his farewells and taking Harry back out to the Range Rover, setting him in the back seat.  
  
“Sleep baby, I’ll get you all tucked in bed.”  
  
—  
  
“Louis,” Harry said a few days later, up for the time being, strolling around the kitchen in low slung track pants.  
  
“Yeah love?” Louis replied, nursing a coffee at the table.  
  
“Did I get my teeth cleaned?”  
  
“Um, yeah, about five days ago actually,” Louis said, trying to search out how the conversation was about to go.  
  
“Oh,” Harry said, walking towards the table and placing his hand on the back of the chair across from Louis.  
  
“I don’t remember,” Harry pondered, combing back through his memories.  
  
“No, I wouldn’t think you would. You were down and I had to give you some meds to get you there, and they should keep you from remembering so,” Louis said, taking a sip of coffee as Harry ‘ahhhed’ at him.  
  
“Speaking of your teeth,” Louis said as he set his mug down, “we need to have a chat about them.”  
  
“We do?” Harry said, looking worriedly at Louis.  
  
“Yeah, your wisdom teeth are impacted and crooked,” Louis said, “and they would like to pull them sooner rather than later.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry replied with, pulling the chair out and sitting down in it, “does that mean I have to go under again?”  
  
“Not necessarily, you can just have laughing gas if you want, I know the anesthesia makes you nauseous,” Louis said, Harry resting his head on his hand.  
  
“They kinda have been hurting,” Harry said, turning his head to his shoulder slightly and letting his hand drop onto the table.  
  
“I know, it’ll be better with them out,” Louis said, placing his hand over Harry’s.  
  
“How did you know they hurt?”  
  
“When you’re down you’ve been subconsciously rubbing at them, and when I floss for you you’re very grouchy about me getting your back teeth, I just kinda put two and two together,” Louis said, shrugging his shoulder.  
  
“You know me too well,” Harry said, smiling at Louis.  
  
“Always love,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s knuckles.  
  
“Would you like to be down for it?” Louis asked, Harry looking at the wood grain in the table before looking up to Louis.  
  
“Um, kinda? I dunno,” Harry said, turning his head away and pulling his hand from Louis’.  
  
“I know it’s overwhelming, and you can always think about it, no need to rush,” Louis said, Harry taking a breath and letting out a raspberry on the exhale.  
  
“It’s not overwhelming, it’s just uncomfortable ya know? I’m an adult man who can’t sleep without a stuffed bear, diaper or not,” Harry said, “and I can’t even remember getting my teeth cleaned because I wouldn’t even make it in the car without medication, it’s all just so much.”  
  
“Hey, it’s perfectly fine. It’s what you like, and it helps you cope. You’ve grown up under the pressure of the world and I think wanting to be taken care of is a valid thing to want, wether or not that involves a stuffed bear isn’t up to anyone but you,” Louis said, Harry tracing the grain on the table with his fingertips.  
  
“Let me get something,” Louis said, Harry’s eyes flicking up and watching Louis get up and head down the hallway.  
  
“I got this in the mail one day, but you were asleep and I wasn’t really sure if you were ready or not, and there’s still no pressure to read it, but I think it’s important that you know that we do have a copy,” Louis said, placing a thick book down on the table in front of Harry.  
  
“What is this?” Harry asked, looking at the front of the book.  
  
“It’s all the papers from the study, Dr. Gray just sent them all bound together,” Louis said, Harry looking up at him.  
  
“I don’t want to read that,” Harry dismissed with a frown.  
  
“I know, and you don’t have to, but in the off chance that you ever do, it’s there for you.”  
  
“Did you read it?”  
  
“No, I just skimmed through a couple pages when it first arrived because I didn’t know what it was, but once I figured it out I felt that it wasn’t right for me to read it either without your permission or without you reading it first. There’s a lot in these pages and I don’t want it to skew my view of you as much as you don’t want it to change you,” Louis said.  
  
“You know you’re my soulmate, right?”  
  
“Only if you know that you’re mine,” Louis said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Harry’s.  
  
“I do want to be down for my teeth,” Harry whispered against Louis, making Louis hum.  
  
“Okay, I’ll call in a bit,” Louis said, “I want some soulmate time first.”  
  
—  
  
“I’m so tired,” Harry whined to Louis, laying half on top of him on the couch.  
  
“I know, those antibiotics really take it out of you,” Louis said, playing with Harry’s hair on the back of his neck.  
  
“I don’t like taking them,” Harry whined next, Louis looking to the closet clock for the time.  
  
“It’s not too too early, if you want I can run you a bath and you can settle down, it wouldn’t hurt,” Louis said, getting a hum from Harry.  
  
“Yeah, I’d be okay with that,” Harry said, making no effort to move.  
  
“Letting me go is the first step though,” Louis chuckled.  
  
“Mmmm, okay,” Harry said as he gave Louis a squeeze and a peck on the lips, lifting himself off of Louis eventually.  
  
“Thank you, I’ll meet you in the spare bathroom in five, okay?” Louis asked as Harry knelt on the couch.  
  
“Okay,” Harry said softly before Louis walked away.  
  
Harry sat in silence for a minute, the feeling of stress fuelling a feeling of calm underneath his skin, the fact that his teeth were being pulled tomorrow morning and he wasn’t down yet slightly worrying him, yet he knew the feeling that was crawling inside of him was going to make it okay. He knew this feeling, knew what it felt like to go down with ease, from soft touches and gentle praise.  
  
Sometimes he needed to be roughed into his headspace, to be pushed into the mattress until he was crying, but other times he just needed the safe environment to slip down by himself, and he began to crave it as he stood from the couch and walked down the hall, each piece of clothing falling to the floor removing one more layer of what he didn’t want right now.  
  
As soon as Louis saw him standing in the doorway of the bathroom, he knew that Harry was already spacey, that he was ready for this.  
  
“Hi baby,” Louis said softly, “it’s okay, come here love.”  
  
Harry wavered in the doorway before stepping forward to Louis, who wrapped his arm around Harry’s hips and watched as the bath finished filling.  
  
“I’m surprised these are still on,” Louis said, tugging at Harry’s underwear, the only thing he didn’t leave in the hallway.   
  
“Oh,” Harry said as he looked down, thumbing at his waistband.  
  
“It’s okay love,” Louis whispered, squeezing Harry’s side before helping Harry edge his underwear down, ever so gracefully stepping into the water.  
  
“Temperatures good?” Louis asked as Harry sat down, nodding to Louis’ question.  
  
“Okay, that’s good love, just relax, I’m gunna get you all clean,” Louis said, getting the container for wetting Harry’s hair and dipping it into the water.  
  
“Yeah, that feels nice, doesn’t it?” Louis said softly, Harry practically purring as Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls to make sure they all got wet.  
  
Louis easily washed Harry’s hair, sudsing up all around his ears and down the back of his head, Harry relaxing more and more under the touch. Louis rinsed his hair before coating him in conditioner, leaving him to soak.  
  
“Body time love,” Louis said as he got the puff and lathered it in baby wash, Harry’s head knowing the smell far too well, feeling himself slipping as his body was scrubbed by the puff.  
  
Harry whimpered as his cock and balls were cleaned, Louis making sure to get right down under him, Harry squirming at the touch.  
  
“Good boy,” Louis said as he finished, kissing the side of Harry’s head at the same time.  
  
“I’ve got ya,” Louis said as he rinsed out the puff and heard Harry whine, knowing that Harry had gotten himself hard in the short span of time.  
  
Louis sunk his hand into the water and began loosely fisting Harry’s cock, Harry moaning out at the contact.  
  
“Quietly love,” Louis said, Harry gasping and winding up, cumming into the water after only a few minutes.  
  
“Good job baby, you’re a good boy,” Louis praised, Harry sagging and going fuzzy in his head.  
  
“Yeah, I’m just going to wash your face,” Louis said as Harry looked up to him, eyes half lidded and spacey looking.  
  
Louis quickly washed his face before finishing up Harry’s bath, emptying the tub and rinsing his hair and body off.  
  
“Are you my baby boy love?” Louis asked as he got Harry’s towels, wrapping his body in one and soaking up some water from his hair in the other.  
  
“Mhmm,” Harry hummed as Louis dried him off as best he could.  
  
“Yeah? You’re my little baby, aren’t you?” Louis said, hanging Harry hair towel out of the way and picking Harry up from the bath.  
  
“Hi baby,” Louis said as Harry clung onto him, adjusting to being carried to the counter.  
  
“Dip time baby,” Louis said as he sat Harry up on the counter, getting a diaper out for Harry.  
  
“Thank you baby,” Louis said as Harry put his hands on the counter and lifted himself up for Louis, watching Louis pull the diaper between his legs before sitting back down.  
  
“You’re a good boy,” Louis said as he baby powdered in Harry’s hip joints and around his cock, knowing where Harry got irritated.  
  
Louis washed his hands off before sticking the diaper around Harry, making sure he was comfortable.  
  
“Okay, teeth time and then bed love,” Louis said, Harry grimacing as Louis pulled out his toothbrush.  
  
“I don’t think so baby,” Louis said as he caught Harry trying to slide off the counter as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush and wet it, grabbing Harry and picking him up just as his toes were about to touch the floor.  
  
“Can’t get away that easy,” Louis said with a smile as Harry huffed and let Louis put the toothbrush in his mouth, even though his wisdom teeth had gotten more irritated as the weeks went by, Harry grimacing even as Louis tried to be gentle.  
  
“I’m sorry baby, I know they hurt,” Louis said, “we’ll get you all fixed up tomorrow.”  
  
Harry whined at the reminder, Louis letting him back down on his feet as he finished brushing, setting him in front of the sink. He kept an arm around Harry’s waist as he helped him rinse and spit, grabbing the floss before leading Harry out to the bed.  
  
“Mm daddy,” Harry whined as he was sat on the bed, catching a glimpse of the nightstand where Louis had laid out Harry’s pre-surgery prescriptions, all oral liquid syringes.  
  
“Let me floss your teeth first,” Louis said, getting in Harry’s mouth again, trying not to make his irritation even worse.  
  
“It’s owie,” Harry complained as Louis finished, Harry’s wisdom teeth feeling like they were pulsing in his mouth.  
  
“I know baby, I’m sorry that it hurts so much but in a few days you’ll start to feel a lot better, okay?” Louis said, tossing the floss away and going into the nightstand.  
  
“Daddy I don’t wanna,” Harry said, reaching out and grabbing onto Louis’ waistband.  
  
“Sweetie, you’ll be okay, I promise,” Louis said, “please don’t pull love.”  
  
Harry whined as Louis moved back closer to him, causing Harry to have to let him go.  
  
“Can you be my good boy while I braid your hair? Just so it’ll be out of your face baby,” Louis said, knowing that Harry growing his hair out again meant that it was everywhere, all the time. Braiding it out of his face was something that Louis had learned gradually, but had somewhat gotten good at it through the months.  
  
“Yeah, just like that baby,” Louis said as Harry turned around as much as he could on the edge of the bed, letting Louis finger comb through his hair and section it into three, starting to braid the middle section first.  
  
Louis sat three little dutch braids on top of Harry’s head, tying them off with clear elastics on the crown of Harry’s head.  
  
“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” Louis said as he finished and Harry turned around, little tears running down his cheeks.  
  
“I know it hurts and that tomorrow isn’t going to be fun but it’ll be over before you know it and your teeth won’t hurt anymore. We’re bringing all of your blankets and Honey is coming and you can hold my hand the whole time, okay? I’m sorry baby,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and rocking him back and forth, trying to soothe him.  
  
“How about this,” Louis said, kneeling down in front of Harry, “we’ll do your inhaler and then your antibiotics, and the dentist gave you a little medication to help you sleep, and while that kicks in you can lay back and I’ll give you a massage, how does that sound?”  
  
“I dunno,” Harry replied, wiping his eye on the edge of his towel.  
  
“I think you’ll like it, Honey is even waiting for you,” Louis said, pointing to the stuffed bear that was sat inbetween the pillows, Louis having placed her there earlier.  
  
Harry turned around and looked before half shrugging to Louis, watching as Louis got his inhaler and shook it before putting the chamber on and holding it over Harry’s mouth and nose.  
  
“You’re my good boy,” Louis whispered as he pressed the canister and wiped the stray tears that were still falling from Harry’s eyes.  
  
“Okay,” Louis said as he pulled away Harry’s inhaler, putting it back on the nightstand.  
  
“Here’s your water baby, you can have as much as you want,” Louis said as he passed Harry his sippy cup, getting the first syringe of antibiotics and pulling the safety cap off.  
  
“Can I just get in here?” Louis asked as he poked at Harry’s loose lips, getting the syringe in his mouth and depressing the plunger.  
  
“Yeah, it’s not too bad, is it? Tastes like bananas,” Louis said, pulling the syringe out of Harry’s mouth and letting him drink some of his water while he got the next syringe ready.  
  
“This one might not taste so good, but it’s just a little bit,” Louis said, getting the syringe in Harry’s mouth.  
  
“Drink baby, swallow it,” Louis said as Harry all but revolted over the taste of the medication, Louis helping him hold his sippy cup up to his mouth before he could spit the medication out.  
  
“Yeah, wash it away,” Louis said, Harry drinking until he pushed his cup away from his mouth, Louis taking it from him.  
  
“It’s all good? No more water?” Louis asked, Harry shaking his head no.  
  
“Okay, you let me know if you need more, you were very good,” Louis praised, setting Harry’s sippy cup down on the nightstand.  
  
“Rub time?” Harry asked, Louis smiling at him.  
  
“Yeah, time for a massage baby, lets get you under the covers,” Louis said, getting Harry to stand for a minute, pulling the duvet back and situating the pillows to how he knew Harry would like them. He guided Harry to lay down and took his towel at the same time, hanging it on the headboard.  
  
“All comfy?” Louis asked as he got the baby lotion out, knowing how Harry loved it.  
  
Harry nodded as Louis got on the bed at his feet, squirting lotion in his hand before picking up Harry’s foot and beginning to massage it.   
  
“Look at these perfect toes,” Louis said, holding Harry’s foot up to his face and rubbing each of Harry’s toes, making Harry giggle out.  
  
Louis kissed the top of Harry’s foot before getting more lotion and working up Harry’s leg, pressing his fingers into Harry’s calf and working up his thigh, turning the skin baby soft. Harry kept his eyes on Louis as he gave his other leg the same treatment, working right up to his diaper.  
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it love?” Louis said as he caught Harry staring while he warmed up some lotion in his hands, pressing his hands to Harry’s tummy. Harry sighed at the feeling, Louis knowing just how to make it feel good without pressing too hard. Louis leaned down and pressed kisses along Harry’s tummy to finish, grabbing the lotion again.  
  
“Mmm, Daddy,” Harry said as Louis put his hands on Harry’s chest, pushing him palms in.  
  
“Yes baby?” Louis said as he moved his hands around, rubbing down the sides of Harry’s ribs before coming back up, running right across Harry’s nipples.  
  
“It’s good,” Harry said as Louis worked up to his shoulders, rubbing along his collarbones.  
  
“It feels good?” Louis asked, picking up Harry’s bicep and massaging the muscle, watching Harry nod.  
  
“That’s good love, I want you to feel good,” Louis said, massaging down Harry’s forearm and to his fingers.  
  
“You starting to feel sleepy?” Louis asked as he started to massage Harry’s opposite arm, catching Harry’s eyes starting to droop.  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said, feeling Louis massage down his limp fingers.  
  
“Sleep then baby, it’s okay,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s knuckles before placing his hand down on the bed.  
  
“Mmmm, Honey though,” Harry said, Louis smiling and grabbing the bear, tucking it into Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“Let’s get you all situated,” Louis said, climbing out from inbetween Harry’s legs and stepping back onto the floor, looking down at Harry.  
  
“Would you like to be on your side?” Louis asked, Harry giving a ‘yeah’ in response. Louis helped him turn on his side, wrapping him around Honey and pulling the duvet over his legs.  
  
“Sleep little one, I’ll rub your back as you do,” Louis said, getting one last dollop of lotion on his palm and rubbing it into Harry’s back, watching as he gently fell asleep.  
  
Louis stayed quiet as he tucked Harry in up to his shoulders, making sure he was comfortable and sleeping well.  
  
Louis left Harry to pack his backpack with a few diapers and rash cream, a few of Harry’s blankets folded on top. He made sure everything was good to go for the next few days, knowing that they were camping out at home and that Harry was on soft foods only, pre-stocked in the fridge already.  
  
Louis checked on Harry before slipping into the shower and climbing into his own pjs, clicking the light off and crawling into bed beside Harry, settling into sleep himself.  
  
—  
  
“Good morning baby,” Louis said early the next morning, already dressed for the day after his alarm woke him but not Harry, who was still groggy from his medication.  
  
“I know, it’s early isn’t it?” Louis said as he got Harry’s soiled diaper off, cleaning him up and replacing the dirty diaper with a clean one. Harry’s body was still limp as Louis threaded his arms into a T-shirt, shimmying it down Harry’s body. A pair of matching pj pants followed, along with two white socks. Harry was given his inhaler afterwards, Louis smiling down at him.  
  
“I’m good to go if you are,” Louis said, Harry frowning up at him.  
  
“Sleepy,” Harry said as he was lifted up from the mattress while hanging onto Honey’s paw, put up on Louis’ hip.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure you are, you can sleep more in the car if you like,” Louis said as he took Harry down the hallway, sliding into his shoes and grabbing the keys.  
  
“Hi,” Louis said as Harry leaned in front of him and gave him a sloppy kiss, making Louis giggle against him.  
  
“You’re adorable,” Louis said, giving Harry another kiss before making his way to the garage, opening the back door to the vehicle.  
  
“Daddy I don’t wanna,” Harry said as he was sat on the seat, Louis buckling him in.  
  
“I know, you’ll be fine though,” Louis said, propping Honey into the crook of Harry’s elbow and took a blanket he had placed on the backseat, tossing it over Harry’s legs.  
  
“Comfy love?” Louis asked as he tucked Harry in, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s head.  
  
“Yeah,” Harry replied, still not totally awake.  
  
“Okay, lets get going,” Louis said, closing the door and walking around to the drivers seat, opening the garage door on his way.  
  
The drive was quiet for the most part, Harry dosing in the back until his medication started to wear off, Louis hearing him yawn and rub his eye.  
  
“You doing okay back there?” Louis asked, Harry humming in reply.  
  
“Daddy I don’t want owies,” Harry said, pouting at Louis.  
  
“It’s okay, we have medicine for your owies,” Louis said.  
  
“But it’ll hurt when they pull,” Harry countered.  
  
“Well they’re going to give you some stuff that’ll make your mouth all numb and you won’t feel a thing,” Louis said, hoping Harry would understand.  
  
“Like my bum daddy?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, just like when Dr. Gray numbed your bum baby,” Louis said, surprised that Harry could remember that when he was so medicated then.  
  
“That felt funny,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
“Yeah, this’ll feel a little funny too but it’ll help it not hurt,” Louis said, reaching back and rubbing Harry’s leg.  
  
Louis kept driving, Harry starting to upset a few minutes later, sniffling in the backseat.  
  
“It’s okay, no need to cry,” Louis tried to soothe, Harry having none of it as they turned into the dentists parking lot.  
  
“No,” Harry said as Louis turned the Range Rover off, turning to look at Harry.  
  
“I’m sorry baby,” Louis said, getting out and grabbing his backpack before opening Harry’s door.  
  
“You hang on to Honey love, I know you’re upset,” Louis said, unbuckling Harry and lifting him up, making sure the blanket got wrapped around his waist.  
  
“I’ve got you,” Louis said, closing the car door and walking to the office.  
  
“Hi,” Louis said to Dr. Merritt and the receptionist as he opened the door, Harry stuffing his head in Louis’ neck.  
  
“Hi, you can come on in,” Dr. Merritt said, Louis following him down the hallway.  
  
“How have you been?” Dr. Merritt asked, smiling at Louis.  
  
“Good, good. Nothing crazy,” Louis said, rocking Harry in his arms as they entered the surgery room.  
  
“That’s good, the medications are going well?” Dr. Merritt asked.  
  
“Yep, he had a good sleep last night and the antibiotics haven’t been a problem,” Louis said.  
  
“Perfect, I gave him a couple doses for the sleep aid, if the pain medication doesn’t get him to sleep at night then the sleep aid is fine to mix,” Dr. Merritt said, checking Harry’s file over one last time.  
  
“Okay, let’s see if we can find a Harry in here,” Dr. Merritt tried to joke, Harry whimpering in response.  
  
“Sorry, he can be like this,” Louis said, trying to adjust Harry in his arms to get his face out of his neck, Harry refusing to do so.  
  
“Yeah, that’s understandable, let’s just have a sit how about,” Dr. Merritt said, Louis gently getting Harry’s legs together and placing his bum on the chair, kneeling down beside Harry.  
  
“I know sweetheart, I know it’s scary,” Louis said as Harry whimpered into his neck, keeping his grip on Louis.  
  
“Can you be a good boy for me? Let the dentist do what he needs to?” Louis asked, rubbing Harry’s back at the same time.  
  
“Hi sweetie,” Louis said as Harry lifted his head, tears trickling down his face as he took in the room.  
  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Merritt, I know you probably don’t remember me very much,” Dr. Merritt said as Harry’s eyes trailed to him, prompting him to come and kneel on his other side.  
  
“I’m going to try and make you as comfortable as I can, okay? I can’t promise that it won’t hurt but it’ll feel a lot better than if we just left them,” Dr. Merritt said, smiling at Harry.  
  
“Do you mind if I have a little peek in your mouth? You can stay right where you are,” Dr. Merritt said as he was passed a pair of gloves and a flashlight, Harry opening his mouth for him.  
  
“Yeah, those don’t look too nice feeling, I’m sure they’re hurting,” Dr. Merritt said, seeing Harry’s swollen teeth.  
  
“I like your teddy, they’re very cute, do they have a name?” Dr. Merritt asked as he took his gloves off and passed the flashlight back to his assistant, traded for an oxygen sensor and a blood pressure cuff.  
  
“Her names Honey, isn’t it?” Louis said, brushing some of Harry’s tears away while he stayed quiet.  
  
“Honeys such a nice name, is she your favourite?” Dr. Merritt asked, slipping Harry’s index finger into the oxygen sensor while Harry nodded, his opposite hand gripping into Honeys fur.  
  
“You can give her lots of cuddles while I work, okay? She’ll like that,” Dr. Merritt said as he velcroed Harry’s arm into the blood pressure cuff.  
  
“Can I introduce you to Patty? She’s going to help me out today,” Dr. Merritt said, Harry looking over to his assistant who gave him a smile and a wave.  
  
“She’s really nice, she’ll make sure you’re all nice and sleepy,” Dr. Merritt said, taking Harry’s attention back.  
  
“We all good to go?” Dr. Merritt asked, standing up and sitting on his stool beside Harry’s head.  
  
“No, daddy,” Harry panic said as Louis tried to sit him back, grabbing onto his arms.  
  
“It’s okay, I’ve still got you,” Louis said, “just rest your head back, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“I’m just going to put a little mask over your nose,” Dr. Merritt warned, Louis cooing to Harry as he whined and wiggled, head held down by the masks tubing being tied behind the chair.  
  
“Shhh, breathe through your nose baby,” Louis said as Harry tried to squirm, bringing his legs up on the chair.  
  
“Yeah, feels good doesn’t it?” Louis asked as Harry calmed down, the laughing gas settling him. Louis let him go from his arms and tucked Honey into his hands.  
  
“I’m just going to lay him back a bit, anything he needs to be comfortable is fine with us,” Dr. Merritt said as Louis took his backpack off.  
  
“Okay, he should be good with a couple blankets and his teddy,” Louis said, pulling out another blanket as Harry was laid back.  
  
“Hi, you feeling relaxed?” Dr. Merritt asked Harry as he got into his mouth and began topically numbing his gums. Harry let out a gargled hum in response, Louis smiling as he pulled Harry’s first blanket out from under him, adjusting him to be comfortable before covering his legs and waist under both blankets.  
  
“That’s what we like to hear,” Dr. Merritt said, smiling at Louis.  
  
“There’s another stool in the corner you can use,” Dr. Merritt said, Louis turning and getting the rolling stool, sitting beside Harry on it and watching him get a bib and glasses put on. Both dentists had put their masks and glasses on as well, tools all set.  
  
“Just some quick pinches,” Dr. Merritt warned as he got Harry’s freezing ready, Louis taking Harry’s hand that wasn’t holding Honey in his own, rubbing his thumb on Harry’s fingers as his gums were pierced by the needle.  
  
“Good job, almost done,” Dr. Merritt said partway through, Harry squeezing Louis’ hand through the pain.  
  
“You can relax, it’s all done,” Dr. Merritt said as he finished, Harry releasing a breath and getting to close his mouth.  
  
“We’ll give that five minutes to settle in, he’ll probably be pretty stiff and sore from it tonight,” Dr. Merritt said to Louis, “though you might not tell from the removal.”  
  
“You doing okay?” Dr. Merritt asked Harry, getting a little nod and hum from him, Dr. Merritt rubbing his shoulder.  
  
“That’s good,” Dr. Merritt said, watching the clock as Harry’s mouth became numb.  
  
“Okay, let’s see if we can’t get these teeth out,” Dr. Merritt said, getting Harry to open his mouth, Louis focusing on Harry’s hands rather than what was happening in his mouth.  
  
Louis listened as Dr. Merritt worked, the dentist periodically asking Harry if he was okay, muffled hums coming from Harry each time. It wasn’t until Harry squealed that Louis looked up, Dr. Merritt pulling out his first tooth, Harry squeezing the death out of Louis’ hand as it came free.  
  
“First ones out, good job,” Dr. Merritt said to a crying Harry, the assistant holding some gauze over the hole in his mouth as his stitches were readied.  
  
“You did really good Harry, just a couple stitches,” Dr. Merritt said, getting back in Harry’s mouth and stitching up his gums.  
  
“Okay, onto the next one and then you’ll be halfway through,” Dr. Merritt told Harry, waiting for him to calm down some before starting work on his second tooth.  
  
Louis focused back on Harry’s hand as his tooth was wiggled out of his mouth, making him whine in pain before the tooth came out, gauze held over the hole.  
  
“That one was an easy one, wasn’t it?” Dr. Merritt said, getting his stitching ready.  
  
“It was also the most erupted, these last two are the tricky ones,” Dr. Merritt said, looking over at Harry’s xrays that we’re on the computer before stitching Harry’s gums.  
  
“Okay, this one might end up coming out in pieces, I’ll see if I can dig it out enough first though,” Dr. Merritt said as he started working on Harry’s third tooth, Louis looking away as Harry’s gum was cut into.  
  
“Good, good,” Dr. Merritt said a few minutes later, working Harry’s tooth out. Harry cried out as the tooth loosened, stubborn about coming out.  
  
“Almost,” Dr. Merritt said as he readjusted his tools and pulled again, Harry jerking as the tooth came out.  
  
“Good job, that one was down in there,” Dr. Merritt praised, stitching Harry up.  
  
“Just one more to go, then we’re all done,” Dr. Merritt said as he started cutting out Harry’s last tooth.  
  
Harry let out little whines as he was worked on, desperate to be finished. Louis rubbed his forearm as his tooth was pulled on, the pain radiating in his mouth before the tooth came out, Harry sighing out.  
  
“Good job, I’m just going to stitch you up,” Dr. Merritt said, Harry exhausted from the experience. He got his final set of stitches before gauze was placed in his mouth, getting to fully relax after that.  
  
“Yeah, that was a lot,” Dr. Merritt said as he took Harry’s glasses and laughing gas off, sitting the chair up.  
  
“Hi sweetheart,” Louis said as two ice packs were placed on his cheeks, bandaged around his head. Harry moaned in reply, delirious and exhausted.  
  
He was unhooked from the rest of his equipment, reaching out for Louis.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve got you,” Louis said as he got Harry’s blankets before lifting him and wrapping him up.  
  
“So ice as much as you can for the first twenty four hours, after that the swelling will have set in as much as it will, and the freezing should be all gone by tonight,” Dr. Merritt said, “you have the liquid ibuprofen and all the instructions you need?”  
  
“Yep, we’ve got it all at home,” Louis said, rocking Harry as he moaned and gripped onto Louis’ shirt collar.  
  
“Perfect, you did very well Harry, thank you for being a good little patient today, I’ll see you in a few weeks,” Dr. Merritt said, rubbing Harry’s back and smiling at him, Harry whimpering in reply.  
  
“Have a good trip home,” Dr. Merritt said, turning back to his paperwork.  
  
Louis grabbed his backpack and slung it on his free shoulder before walking back down the hallway, smiling at the receptionist.  
  
“You’re all good?” the woman asked, Louis nodding to her.  
  
“As long as the insurance is all right I am,” Louis said with a smile.  
  
“Yep, everything is good from my end, we’ll see you in a few weeks, have a good recovery,” she said, Louis saying ‘thank you’ and opening the door.  
  
“I’m gunna sit you in the front for today,” Louis said as he walked across the parking lot, opening the passenger door, “no button touching, okay?”  
  
“Daddy,” Harry groggily said as he was sat down and buckled in, sighing out.  
  
“Yes love?” Louis asked.  
  
“Wee wee,” Harry mumbled back to him.  
  
“Have you had a little wee?” Louis confirmed before thinking about how to change him.  
  
“Let me put your mat on the backseat, I’ll change you there,” Louis said as he opened the back and put his backpack down on the floor, pulling out a changing mat and all he needed for Harry. He put the mat out on the backseat and the rest down on the floor before getting Harry unbuckled and out of his blankets, Honey still stuck in the crook of his arm.  
  
“Good boy, hang on for a second,” Louis said as he got Harry in his hold, taking him to the back and laying him down. Louis crawled in after him and shut the door.  
  
“Okay love, no fuss please, just keep cuddling Honey,” Louis said as he shimmied Harry’s pants down and got his wet diaper off, Harry whining as he was cleaned.  
  
“I know baby, it’s not very fun,” Louis cooed as he checked Harry before putting a fresh diaper on him and pulled up he’s pants.  
  
“All done baby, thank you for being good,” Louis praised, wiping his hands off before tidying up and getting out of the vehicle again.  
  
“Up we go,” Louis said as he got Harry off of the seat and back into the front, Harry a floppy mess as he grew more tired. Louis hopped in the drivers seat beside him and rubbed his knee, Harry looking at him with his mouth hanging open.  
  
“You did so well baby, you’ve come so far with doctors and procedures and I’m so proud of you love,” Louis said, “I’m gunna get you home now, nice and cozy for you.”  
  
Harry hummed in reply, a little smile coming out as Louis started the vehicle and started to drive.  
  
Louis listened as Harry drifted in and out of sleep, going from soft snores to moans while pointing out the window at nothing, watching the world fly by them.  
  
“Almost there baby,” Louis said five minutes out, Harry becoming slightly more lucid as his laughing gas wore off. He hummed to Louis in response, perking up as Louis punched the code in for their gate, waiting for it to open.  
  
“Daddy, feels funny,” Harry slurred out as he touched his lips with his hand, Louis looking over to him as he drove through their community.  
  
“Yeah, you’re all numb aren’t you?” Louis said, watching Harry feel along his cheek a bit before looking back to the road.  
  
“Daddy there’s stuff inside,” Harry said confusedly.  
  
“Yeah, it’s just your gauze honey, it’s suppose to be there,” Louis said, pulling into their driveway and opening the garage door, Harry gasping at it.  
  
“Daddy it’s moving,” Harry said, Louis chuckling at him.  
  
“Yeah love, it does that,” Louis said, driving into the garage and shutting the door behind them.  
  
“You ready to get out? We’re home now,” Louis said to Harry, unbuckling his seatbelt as Harry fought off a wave of tiredness.  
  
Louis got out and walked around to Harry, opening his door and reaching to get Harry’s seatbelt off as well.  
  
“Up time love, come here,” Louis said, Harry turning himself to the side and sliding off the seat into Louis’ arms, blankets and Honey coming at Louis all at the same time. Louis got all of it though, propping Harry up in his arms with Harry’s arms around Louis’ neck, one of his hands grasping onto the back of Louis’ head, a fistful of hair to hold onto.   
  
“No pulling love,” Louis said as he closed the door and made his way into the house, Harry wobbly in his grasp, his body slow to respond to any movement. Louis kept both hands on him as he took off his shoes and walked to the spare room, sitting Harry on the mattress and fixing his pillows, propping him up against them. He took Harry’s blankets off of him and situated Honey in his lap, the duvet throw over his legs.  
  
“Daddy I don’t want,” Harry said with a frown, pulling on the edge of his T-shirt.  
  
“You don’t want your shirt on? We can take it off,” Louis said, helping Harry get the fabric off of his body, gentle over his head.  
  
“Don’t be grumpy love,” Louis said as Harry whined and pushed at the duvet as well, tossing his legs. Louis helped him out of his pants as well, getting the memo that clothes were not appreciated at the moment.  
  
“Nope, the diaper has to stay love,” Louis said as Harry tried to pull at the band of his diaper, Louis taking his hand away just to have Harry grasp back at it and pull, ripping the sides and flinging it away from himself.  
  
“Harry, what did I say?” Louis said, slightly exasperated but not being able to resist smiling when he looked up to see Harry’s grumpy pout when Harry couldn’t feel what he was doing, face smushed inbetween his ice packs.  
  
“We can do a catheter and a bag if you don’t want to wear a dip actually,” Louis changed, poking at Harry’s top lip that he had forced up in his pout. Harry whined at the touch, distracted by his numb mouth again.  
  
“Let me get the stuff,” Louis said, leaving Harry to play with his mouth as he got all of the supplies from the bathroom.  
  
“Okay, let’s get you situated,” Louis said, lifting Harry’s hips and slipping a bed liner under him before getting a pair of gloves on and cleaning Harry’s cock, lubing him up with a syringe. Harry jerked as Louis slid his catheter in, whining as it was placed and the balloon filled, the rubber tugged on to make sure it was placed correctly. Louis hooked him up to a bag afterwards, hanging it on the bed frame.  
  
“Better?” Louis asked as he made sure Harry was draining, tossing his gloves and the supply wrappers away.  
  
“Ya,” Harry replied as Louis put the duvet back over his legs.  
  
“Okay, next time we ask nicely and don’t rip our diaper off,” Louis reminded, Harry not making eye contact.  
  
“We have to do your antibiotics and ibuprofen and change your gauze now,” Louis said, getting the appropriate syringes out while Harry whined beside him.  
  
“Shhh, you’re perfectly fine,” Louis said, patiently taking the time to let Harry have his whining fit until he quieted down.  
  
“Okay, we’re going to take your old gauze out, then do your meds, have some water and then fresh gauze, sounds good?”  
  
“Okay,” Harry mumbled before letting Louis get his old gauze from his mouth.  
  
“Daddy it’s bloody,” Harry worriedly said as he saw the pieces of gauze.  
  
“Yeah, that’ll happen, it’s okay though, you shouldn’t bleed through your stitches much,” Louis said, sticking the syringe of ibuprofen into Harry’s mouth and giving it to him.  
  
“Have some water, I know it doesn’t taste good.”  
  
Louis helped Harry sip at his water, making sure to keep him from sucking, not wanting him to dislodge anything.  
  
“Okay, antibiotic love,” Louis said as he got the next syringe and pressed the yellow liquid into Harry.  
  
“That ones better?”  
  
Harry nodded as he took the medication and washed it down, used to the flavoured medication.  
  
“Yeah, you’re my good boy,” Louis said as he took Harry’s water from him and wiped at his wet lips with a Kleenex, getting Harry’s gauze out next.  
  
“I know, you’re so numb baby,” Louis cooed as he prodded into Harry’s mouth, sticking the gauze against Harry’s stitches. Harry whined at it, his mouth feeling puffy and gross inside.  
  
“Okay, good love?”  
  
“I feel funny,” Harry said, going back to touching his mouth.  
  
“I know, you’re just numb so you don’t feel any pain for a while,” Louis said, making sure Harry’s ice packs were still cold.


End file.
